La esperanza no muere
by Yuju535
Summary: todavía hay tiempo.... las cosas todavía pueden acabar bien. hhr aún puede ser! no hay q perder la esperanza... leanlo y dejen reviews. como 100pre comienzo lento


**LA ESPERANZA NUNCA MUERE** Capitulo 1 Enséñenme a olvidar 

La casa de los dursley en privet drive era más insoportable que nunca para el niño que vivió. Sentado frente a la ventana de su dormitorio, con la cara apoyada en sus manos y sus ojos a medio cerrarse, un joven de pelo negro azabache inspeccionaba la inmensidad de la noche, comparada con las incomodidades de su desordenada habitación. La más grande y notoria diferencia en el ambiente era que aquel niño, había dejado de ser niño para convertirse en un hombre. Un hombre tanto en lo físico como en lo emocional. Harry Potter había alcanzado su mayoría de edad hace unas pocas horas y lo que más deseaba esa noche era salir y volar lejos de ese horrible lugar que había tenido que soportar por tantos años. Lo que más le dolía, era saber, saber que por el momento, no sabía nada del mundo mágico y que tal vez no volvería a oír de él en un buen tiempo. Las lechuzas que le traían el periódico diariamente ya no llegaban. La cantidad de cartas de sus amigos, que antes llegaban con el periódico, es decir, diariamente, ahora era menor... mucho menor.

Sin embargo, había otra carta, una que harry había estado esperando con especial anhelo. Esperaba poder hacerla bolita y enviarla de una sola lanzada al basurero más cercano. ¿Cómo podría regresar a Hogwarts después de todo lo sucedido hace pocas semanas? Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Ese lugar, que por ya varios años había sido su hogar y único refugio, ya sólo le traía tristeza y ganas de venganza. Un olor a traición y muerte. Dolor.

Inconscientemente, harry tenía ganas de sentir nuevamente y por última vez el sobre que año tras año le traían palabras de esperanza. Pero a pesar de esperar frente a la ventana por horas, días, el deseado sobre no llegaba. En cierta forma, harry sentía miedo. Si la escuela no abría de nuevo sus puertas, no tendría a quien dejar atrás. Sus amigos intentarían seguirlo hasta donde vaya y él sólo quería mantenerlos lejos, a salvo.

Últimamente pensaba mucho en ellos. Pensaba en Ron, en hermione y en ginny. ¿Lo extrañarían? Quién sabe. En las últimas cartas recibidas de parte de ron, él le decía que lo esperaban todos para la boda de Bill y Fleur. La invitación que había venido adjunta en una de las primeras cartas era elegante y hermosa. Le hacía pensar que aún en tiempos de guerra habían rayitos de felicidad que iluminaban el camino y traían consigo fe y ánimos para la batalla. Tenía muchas ganas de ir a la ceremonia, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo. El presentarse para tan importante ocasión, significaba varias cosas. La primera, encontrarse con ron y hermione. Sus amigos incondicionales que le estarían vigilando todo el tiempo y haciendo miles de preguntas acerca de sus planes. La segunda, encontrarse con ginny y su silencio, que le ponía los pelos de punta y le revolvía el estómago. Por último, temía que estar de nuevo junto a la gente que quería, le devolviera la cordura y lo atara a la idea de un futuro alternativo sin expediciones a lugares peligrosos en busca de la forma de matar a voldemort de una buena vez.

Se desesperaba por hacer planes para estar ocupado la semana de las festividades en la madriguera y mantenerse alejado. Había conseguido docenas de libros de historia, mapas, diarios viejos, enciclopedias del mundo mágico y cualquier cosa que le pudiera dar pistas de dónde dar el siguiente paso en su intento de salvar a la humanidad y a si mismo de las garras del mal. La verdad, para sólo tres semanas de investigación, había avanzado un montón. El problema era que lo que tenía, no era suficiente para una excusa que le evitase aparecerse en la boda... aparecerse en el sentido normal y muggle de la palabra, ya que el término aparecerse en el sentido mágico aún no era parte de su vocabulario. Pronto lo sería...

Una mañana llegó una carta de parte del señor weasley. Le comunicaba que iría a verlo para llevarlo a la madriguera. Bueno, no él precisamente. Charlie iría a recogerlo, junto con fred y george. En la parte inferior del pergamino en que estaba redactada la nota, había un pequeño post data escrito a lo rápido con tinta negra por una mano conocida. "Hermione manda a decir que sabe que querrás inventar una excusa cualquiera para faltar, pero que no te escaparás de nosotros. F: R  ". Cuando harry la leyó, le causó gracia. Era extraordinaria la forma en la que su mejor amiga siempre podía leerle la mente, aún a distancia. Hasta llegó a preguntarse si ella habría encontrado la manera de aprender a hacerlo en serio gracias a algún libro que él, como era de esperase, desconocía.

Los días pasaban. Un baúl lleno decoraba la entrada de la habitación de harry. Quería irse, pero no podía. ¿Qué lo ataba a ese horroroso lugar? Llevaba días planeando su ida, pero al final de los finales, siempre terminaba de nuevo en su habitación, con la mente intranquila y odio hacia sus pies que por alguna razón no lo dejaban atravesar la puerta hacia la libertad.

Hasta que llegó el día.

Quería evitarlo, pero nunca encontró la forma. Eso definitivamente era una señal. Debía simplemente quedarse a esperar y hacerse la idea de que el encuentro con su pasado... con el que creía era ya nada más que su pasado, era total y completamente inminente. Ya! Para qué luchar?...

Sonó el timbre de la casa. Aún era temprano, pero igual bajó a abrir. Con la jaula de Hedwig en la mano derecha y arrastrando su baúl con la otra mano, bajó las escaleras, llegó hasta el hall de entrada y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Iba a abrirla cuando de la nada, desde atrás suyo se escuchó un alarido terrible y en cuestión de segundos tenía a la mole de Dudley a sus espaldas estirando su enorme brazote de cerdo rechoncho para abrir la puerta.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, sacó su varita de su bolsillo y se lo apuntó a la nariz, que había quedado posicionada justo arriba del hombro de harry.

-Quedate atrás!-le dijo tranquilamente.

-qué rayos dices flacucho! Esta es mi casa y yo hago lo que me plazca... además, estoy esperando a unos amigos y si te ven a ti abriendo al puerta, me voy a convertir en la burla del colegio y de toda la ciudad. Y aparte que me vas a hacer?

-no me provoques...

Dudley lo quitó del camino con fuerza y harry no se resistió. Cuando su primo abrió la puerta, ambos se llevaron una horrible decepción. Era el lechero.

-y usted que hace aquí!-le gritó dudley de forma ruda. No podía sólo dejar la leche en la puerta y ya! Tenía que tocar! Y no es un poco tarde para dejarnos la leche!-el hombre lo miraba sin parpadear, incluso le sonrió y bajó la mirada con una sonrisa, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-deja en paz al pobre hombre.- le dijo harry tranquilamente, quitándolo de la puerta con facilidad, ya que a pesar de ser más flaco que su primo, era de su misma altura y, después de todo, había crecido! En cuanto lo movió de la puerta y se disponía a cerrarla, se fijó que el extraño lechero le guiñaba el ojo. Se quedó atontado por unos segundos. Lo vio alejarse hasta que llegar a un árbol casi al final de la calle. El lechero miró hacia los lados y luego a harry le hizo señas de que se acerque. Y de pronto, ¡puf! El lechero ya no estaba ahí! Ahora en su lugar estaba... hermione!

'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'

harry salió de la casa sin decir palabra. Caminó hacia hermione lentamente, inspeccionándola hasta el más mínimo detalle. Se detuvo en seco. Podría ser una trampa! Alguien... o sea voldemort, le estaba haciendo creer que era su mejor amiga para hacerlo acercarse y matarlo ahí mismo en plena calle... y así hasta podría inculpar a hermione! La chica al frente suyo entornó lo ojos y caminó hacia él con paso seguro. Harry por un minuto, tuvo ganas de echarse atrás, pero luego, pensó que no sería apropiado acobardarse. Se quedó en su lugar quieto hasta que hermione llegó hasta él y con una sonrisa lo abrazó.

-Acaso crees que voldemort te mataría aquí? Sin testigos? Nah! El quiere lucirse, harry... especialmente cuando se trata de tí!- se acercó aún más y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-yo solo soy una humilde lechera... –sonrió con picardía y orgullo -pero si aún tienes dudas de que soy yo, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa y hacemos ese procedimiento que dicta el ministerio... es más seguro...

-claro! Te preguntaré algo... ah! No sé! Pero lo que sí sé que eres tú... lo sé

-en serio?- preguntó confundida- cómo?

-sólo tú sabes qué es lo que estoy pensando todo el tiempo... a menos que...

-no, harry! no soy voldemort! No tengo esa conexión rara contigo-le dijo en tono aburrido de alumno que ha repetido la misma lección treinta veces- sólo me disfracé... ay, no sé, para ser diferente por un rato... tenía ganas de escapar de mí... ahora vamos...

Harry sonrió al oír a su amiga. Sabía que era ella y estaba contento. Tenia ganas de decirle que en realidad, ellos sí compartían una extraña conexión, pero se calló.- ron está en casa con ginny y todos los demás. Charlie está detrás de este árbol y fred está metido en el arbusto junto a la puerta de tu casa. George está bajo ese auto y yo... yo estoy aquí! Tuvieron que dejarme venir porque les fregaba mucho la paciencia, pero ron no pudo venir porque no pasó su examen de aparición y fue así como llegamos hasta aquí...

-sí! La red flu está monstruosamente congestionada- comentó alguien desde cerca.

-están listos para irse?-dijo otra voz, que harry identificó como fred. Pero no lo veía. Provenía de... hermione...

-son intercomunicadores... walkie talkies... la mejor forma muggle de comunicarse, después del teléfono y todo lo demás... otra cosa que aprendemos de hermione... vamos rápido! Estamos casi en media calle.-comunicó la voz desde un aparatito amarillo que hermione sujetaba en la mano.

fueron hasta un callejón escondido entre dos casas y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

(''v'') (''v'') (''v'')

'v' 'v' 'v'

llegaron a la madriguera dos segundos más tarde. Aparecieron justo en la puerta de entrada y después de todo el protocolo aburrido, lleno de preguntas íntimas y respuestas vergonzosas, por el que el señor wealsey los hizo pasar para entrar, llegaron hasta la cocina de la casa y la señora weasley los saludó rápida y afectuosamente. Dejaron el baúl de harry al pie de la escalera y regresaron a la cocina. Hermione tomó del brazo a la señora weasley que miraba desesperada a todos lados y murmuraba que tenía cientos de cosas que hacer para la boda y que ya no le quedaba tiempo, la condujo hacia un la mesa y le propuso que le prepararía un café. La señora weasley asintió agradecida con una sonrisa nerviosa, le dijo con ternura "hermione, querida, eres una dulzura..." y se tranquilizó. Harry también se sentó en la mesa cansado. En ese momento, entraron a la habitación, ginny y ron. harry sintió lago extraño que le remordía las entrañas. En cuanto vio a ginny sintió que todo el mundo los observaba atentos y se sintió muy apenado. Luego, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente por un rato sin decir nada, hasta que harry sintió que le dolía lo que le decía con la mirada y bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Cuando volvió a levantarla, vio a ron parado junto a su silla con un vaso de leche en la mano. Le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue sin siquiera decirle hola. Ginny salió unos segundos tras él, sin dejarle tampoco siquiera una palabra.

Hermione estaba al otro lado de la mesa, entregándole a la señora weasley una taza de café y un azucarero y al ver el comportamiento de los muchachos salió tras ellos. Harry se quedó sentado hasta que hermione se perdió de vista. Luego se despidió de todos los que estaban en la cocina con una sonrisa y salió. La verdad, no sabía porque salía. Resultaba más cómodo el ambiente de la tensa cocina, al silencioso y turbio ambiente que esperaba encontrar siguiendo a sus "amigos". Encontró a ginny subiendo las gradas hacia su habitación. Al verlo, ella se detuvo, como quien no quiere detenerse pero siente que debe por falta de educación o lago por el estilo. Desde arriba le dijo "qué bueno volver a verte vivo, harry" en voz alta y confiada. Entró a su alcoba y cerró la puerta sin dejar de mirar a harry con ojos que ya no decían nada. Cuando el contacto visual se rompió, fue hasta la sala y se sentó frente al fuego, pensando en dónde rayos se habían metido ron y hermione.

Todo estaba en silencio. Apenas escuchaba al resto de los weasleys conversando acerca de algo relacionado con flores, telas y a la señora weasley negándose a usar cinta adhesiva para algo... oyó a alguien hablando afuera y por una ventana, pudo observar a hermione discutiendo con ron.

Ella, de forma muy calmada le estaba diciendo algo a lo que él respondía moviendo las manos de un lado a otro y negando. Luego, él se acercó a hermione y puso sus manos en sus brazos, pero ella se alejó y quitó los brazos de ron de los suyos. Negó con la cabeza baja. Ron dijo algo y ella instantáneamente saltó de su puesto y lo señaló con el dedo en señal de amenaza. A continuación se alejó de él, dejándolo solo con las manos en la cabeza y se fue hasta una puerta cercana por la que se entraba a la casa desde le patio trasero. Hermione pasó tan velozmente junto a harry que ni lo vio ahí quieto en un rincón. Después de ella pasó ron. lo vio y siguió de largo. Harry se sintió afortunado. Nunca había estado tan feliz de que las cortinas de la madriguera combinaran con su túnica. Pero el alivio no duró casi nada. De pronto le llegaron unas ansias desesperadas de saber qué se habían dicho. La conversación no se veía nada... pacífica...

Se quedó solo sin decir nada. El silencio se hizo absoluto para él en ese momento y estaba tan sumido en descifrar la conversación de ron y hermione que cuando una voz alegre lo llamó desde atrás, le causó un sustazo capaz de darle un paro cardíaco.

-haggy, es un gustog vegte! Jijiji...-rió -te he asus-tadog?

-no, no, hola!-dijo tratando de poner una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-recuergdas lo que te dige la úl-tima vez que nos vimos? Mi hegmana gabrielle egstá emogcionadísima pog vegte! Llegó antes de ayeg en la mañana... qué te paguece? Ven, sube ahoga que egstas desocupado... así me ayudas a cuidarla mientras no estoy...-fleur delacour tomó a harry de la mano y contenta como una mariposa en el mejor día de verano, condujo a harry por un apretado corredor hasta el umbral de una gran puerta doble.

-cuidarla?-preguntó harry sin tratar de sonar ofensivo. No entendía para que necesitaba que la cuiden, estando dentro de la casa y perfectamente segura... bueno, no tan segura, pero al menos... "segura".

-sí... es que... antes de entgag, hay algo que quiego decigte...

-claro. Dime.

-gabrielle está un poquito... mal.

-mal?

-pegdió un poquito de la memoguia... en un ataque en el callejón diagon... pog suegte, lo único que la alcanzó fue un desmemoguizante...

-lo lamento- dijo harry, con dolor, en cierta forma pensando en todos esos ataques y en todas esas hermanas que pudieron haber sufrido peores cosas que gabrielle. Se sintió mal y tuvo ganas de darle a voldemort una buena punteada en su carota asquerosa en ese mismo instante...

-oh! No preocupes. Para mañana en la boda estagá bien. No fue ggave... sólo que no quiego que esté solita... puedes quedagte con ella solo pog un momento... yo ya guegreso...

-no te preocupes... yo me quedo.

-gacias! Te adogo, haggy, siempge tan dulce! No egues como gon y ginny...

-qué con ellos?

-no me... quieguen, haggy... pego no impogta. Con el guesto me llevo bien... bueno, adiosito! Y muchas gacias...

harry abrió las dos puertas e ingresó a una habitación grande pero desordenada, con una cama grande y un pequeño sofá-cama abierto que estaba junto a la ventana más grande de la estancia. En él, estaba sentada gabrielle. Sujetando sus piernas con sus brazos y observando el jardín con una expresión que mostraba que sólo quería salir...

-hola! Gabrielle? Me recuerdas?

-haggy potter... me acuegdo de ti... además, mi hegmana me contó que venías...

-ah.. bien.

-también leí un poco sobgue ti... ya me sé tu historia...

-oh. Y... cómo te sientes?

Ella sólo levantó los hombros y sonrió.

-me imagino que ya te contó la histoguia, vegdad? Que no recuegdo nada y blablabla.

-eh..

-ah, genial! Ahoga debes sentig pena pog mí...

-no, nunca... se lo que se siente que la gente te tenga pena... entiendo por lo que estás pasando... aunque no lo creas.

-lo cgueo.

-ah, bueno.

-sí...

-pero no te preocupes, de cualquier forma, estarás como nueva para mañana...

-aún quedan ...muchas hogas paga mañana...

harry rió –no seas tan negativa...

-no soy negativa. Soy guealista.

-yo, te envidio...

-en seguio?- preguntó la pequeña con una sonrisa confundida

-en este momento daría lo que fuera por olvidar todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos seis años.

-pero olvidaguías todo. hasta las cosas buenas.

-no han habido cosas buenas...- agregó harry bajando la mirada

-eso si es seg negativo...

-sí, bueno, tienes razón...

para cambiar de tema, harry le propuso a la niña jugar un juego de mesa mágico y así pasaron el tiempo...

(°.°)(°.°)(°.°)

cuando llegó la hora de la cena, harry estaba en su dormitorio, acostado en la cama viendo el techo. Ron no estaba y eso lo hacía sentir más tranquilo, porque así no creía que ron lo estaba observando con mala cara. En realidad no entendía que era lo que pasaba con ron y si el problema era él u otra cosa, que hacía que quisiera desquitarse con él... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el mismísimo ron que le dijo que la cena ya estaba servida, que baje al comedor. Harry bajó tras él, pero no intercambiaron palabras en todo el camino.

Durante la comida, tampoco hubo mucha interacción, entre nadie para ser precisos, porque las únicas que hablaban era fleur y la señora weasley, quienes discutían emocionadas acerca de los últimos detalles de la boda del día siguiente. Harry conoció al resto de la familia de fleur: padre serio no muy conversador, madre (bella, se veía super joven y guapa) tampoco muy habladora, pero con una expresión de felicidad extraña que resultaba graciosa, pero que se veía real.

Al final, la señora weasley y fleur salieron a darle el "último retoque" por fuera a la madriguera y él se levantó con la intención de ir a su cuarto a dormir de una para no tener que hablar con ron. durante la comida había desarrollado el impresión de que si ron le decía algo, lo golpearía o le respondería de mala manera, con arrogancia como lo hacía con el estúpido de malfoy cuando éste le provocaba. Sin embargo, no puedo dormir en casi toda la noche. Se metió a la cama rápidamente y cuando ron llegó, fingió estar dormido hasta que su amigo se quedó dormido de verdad. Se decía a sí mismo que debía descansar para la celebración del día siguiente pero el sueño no lo vencía. Trató de contar ovejas y hacer todo lo que le habían dicho que era bueno hacer para dormir... pero nada. De la desesperación, se paró y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, salió del dormitorio en dirección a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. Toda la casa estaba oscura, por lo que decidió mejor no prender la luz. Aún era relativamente temprano, más o menos las doce de la noche, una de la mañana máximo.

Llegó a la cocina y se sirvió el vaso de agua. Se lo estaba terminando, cuando oyó el sonido de una puerta que se movía entreabierta por el viento. Por dentro, su sentido del peligro se activó y se llenó de una especie de miedo inexplicable. Dio unos pocos pasos y encontró la puerta que daba al jardín, abierta un poco. Se acercó para cerrarla, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había un bulto, sentado junto a la puerta envuelto en una manta de color gruesa de color azul. Estaba oscuro, pero por la luna, harry pudo reconocer los rizos castaños de hermione sobresalir por un hueco en la parte superior de la cobija.

-hermione?- preguntó un poco inseguro –eres tú?

El bulto se dio la vuelta y se levantó de la forma que una persona asombrada lo haría.

-harry! qué haces despierto?

-te hago la misma pregunta a ti.

-no podía dormir...– hermione se sentó de nuevo –y por alguna razón tenía demasiado calor para estar metida en la cama asfixiándome, así que vine a tomar un vaso de agua y me dieron ganas de quedarme aquí afuera... tu excusa?

-casi la misma... tampoco podía dormir, así que heme aquí con un vaso de agua...

la muchacha le sonrió.

-te importa si me quedo... como ves, tampoco tengo ganas de volver a la cama...

-por supuesto que no... siéntate, me vendría bien un poco de compañía. Además, no hemos hablado en tiempos...

-está bien... gracias...

harry se dejó caer como un paquete pesado sobre el borde de cemento que separaba pa pared del césped...

-estás bien, harry? no te ves muy... bien... quieres que hablemos?

-lo que quiero es olvidar...

-eso es más difícil.. pero te ofrezco hacer lo primero... vamos, háblame...

-no, no es nada...

-te conozco lo suficiente para saber que nunca es nada... cuéntame...

-no, en serio, no es nada, sólo que...

-qué?

-estaba pensando... y envidio tanto a gabrielle...

-por qué?... no lo comprendo...

-he perdido _tantas_ cosas este año que pasó... tengo _tanto_ miedo de enfrentarme a lo que me espera... desearía _tanto_ olvidarme de quién soy y empezar de cero...

-lo sé... continúa...


End file.
